Level 100 Mafia Boss
Summary Level 100 Mafia Boss is the biggest gang-star in the Mafia City universe. He built his empire using fear, intimidation and respect. He is a big friend of Giorno Giovanna and Don Vito Corleone . He can also change his levels at will, but outside of combat he usually defaults to either being level 35 or 100 if he feels threatened. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Starts as '''7-B | '''Has the potential to reach '''0- Beyond 0 'if given enough time and levels '''Name: '''Level 100 Boss (Confirmed as canon name as show here) '''Origin: '''Mafia City '''Gender: '''Male/Irrelevant (Can gender-bender himself at any time, but "defaults" to his male version) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Mafia Boss/Human? '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strenght, Genius handling of firearms, Beyond godlike charisma (Is show repeatedly influencing other people and making them do his biding and transforming them into his minions without even trying), Omnipotent intimidation (Any opponent, no matter how powerful, will still be scared shitless of Level 100 Boss as long as he has his crooks with him), Multiversal Cunning (Can easily double cross other mafia city mafiosos, who have been show to have powers equal to him), Infinite Monetary Influence (Acquires billions of dollars just by shooting banks, has burned millions of dollars before just because he was bored), Average Tier Toon Force (Can teleport through a TV and pull a reality-warping stunt with his car), instantaneous Celular Modification and Reality-Warping Transformation (Can turn into any living being with his level up powers), Animal Communication (As show here), Perfect disguise (Can use his transformation powers to change his appearence and voice to anyone else, including level 1 crooks and level 15 hitmans) 'Attack Potency Town Level (Can break entire buildings while joking about it | City Level (Has enough weapons to level a relatively big city) Speed: '''Hyper-Sonic (Can easily run through an entire city in seconds if he is walking) | '''Immeasurable (Can use his teleportation to travel instantaneously beyond any concept of time and space) Lifting Strength: 'Class K (Has enough power to push tanks like they are nothing) 'Striking Strength: 'Class MJ: (Has escaped entire prisons before by just breaking down the prison cell) | Class TJ (Can destroy an entire city by shooting with his guns) 'Durability : 'Mountain Level (Survived falling out of impossible heights with no harm at all) | Possibly '''True Infinity '(If especulations of his body swapping and revival powers are true) '''Stamina: Beyond Infinity (The Boss never sleeps. He never rests. He never tires. He just exists) Range: 'Slight higher than Melee Range | 200 meters (With weapons) | Planetary (With his complete arsenal) | '''Hyperverse+ '(Using his charisma) 'Standard Equipment: '''Snazzy suit (That can make girls pregnant the moment they see it if he wants to), Military-Grade firearms and vehicles, nukes, billions and billions of contacts (That can go beyond the hyperverse), All tanks ever made by humanity (Only in the World of Tanks AU) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has show levels of charisma and cunning completely impossible to any mortal lifeform, can predict all outcomes of a conversation and choose the options to get the perfect outcome out of it, can convince a human to change their minds about something they set in stone in their mind in a instant and can run an worldwide empire without any help beyond basic crooks and hitmans) '''Weakness: '''As ruthless and without piety as he is, the boss has a soft spot for girls. If he is in his male form, he will hesitate in killing or fighting her, although even that has it's limits, as he will go all out the woman tries to attack him. This weakness is negated if he is in his "female" form. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Level Up: '''The Level 100 Mafia Boss can increase his levels by doing literally anything that can be called an "accomplishment", be that robbing a bank, getting money, killing someone or simply talking to the right people. By doing that, he can increase his level as long as the number is in the scope of "countable" infinity. The more his levels increase, the more powerful he becomes, and with enough levels he can even reach '''Boundless tier, '''possibly even higher depending if he can shed his mortal body if he becomes powerful enough (As of now, it's unknown if this is possible) * '''Reincarnation: The boss can take over the body of any human mafia/police member that has levels in case he dies. This is because he shares the body of all crooks, gangsters, hitmans and mafia bosses in the mafia city, and sometimes he even commits suicide in case he feels bored with his current life. This power extents beyond any dimensions, hyperverses, alternate realities, timelines and scopes of reality, as show by this video where boss is living on the "RTS Mafia City" universe. * That's how mafia works!: '''The Mafia Boss can bend the rules of reality to a certain extent using the power of the mafia. Because the boss IS the soul of the mafia, he can break any rules he wants as long as he can justify it as how the mafia works. Shoot a bank and the bank exploded into bundles of cash? That's how mafia works! Made a girl fall for him the moment she looks at his face? That's how mafia works! Escapes the prison by exploding it and nobody in the government bats an eye? That's mafia works! Says the N word to a black man? Gets punched in the face! (Not even this power can negate the effects of saying the N word without the N word pass.) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Giorno Giovanna (GER activated) (Wanked) (While the level 100 boss unable to hurt Giono with a fatal strike, Giorno was also unable to kill level 100 boss thanks to his mind hive powers. They both have a mutual respect thanks to this encounter) Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 0 Category:Mafia Category:Game Characters Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Gamblers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Category:That's how mafia works Category:Gazillionaires Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Did i mention his snazzy suit? I think his powers come from it. Category:Solos Mortal Kombat Category:Body Manipulation Category:Hax